


November 30, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gentleman Ghost frowned. ''Nosy preacher!'' he muttered.





	November 30, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

One smile formed on Gentleman Ghost's invisible face after he concentrated and walked through the jewelry shop door. He saw various types of jewelry in a glass case. His gloved hand phased through the case before he took a handful of valuables. He thought he heard footsteps on the sidewalk outside. Gentleman Ghost looked back. A preacher suddenly paused with wide eyes.

Gentleman Ghost frowned. ''Nosy preacher!'' he muttered. Although he usually introduced himself to anyone he crossed paths with, he wasn't in the mood to do so. Not when there were valuables for him to obtain.

Gentleman Ghost phased through the door another time before he ran by the man of the cloth. As for his next location? He wasn't certain.  
After he glanced back again, his eyes widened.

The preacher ran after Gentleman Ghost and scowled.

''Is the man of the cloth going to attempt to get me to perform a good deed?'' He ran into one alley and paused. He turned to the preacher before the latter approached him.

''The Reverend Amos Howell.''

''Gentleman Ghost. What are your plans? Are you going to convince me to return everything I managed to steal recently?''

Amos nodded.

''Are you also going to lecture me?''

''I'm not that kind of preacher.''

Gentleman Ghost's eyes flew open the minute Reverend Howell's smile stretched his face down. When long teeth were revealed.  
He dropped every jewel and ran through a wall. He wondered if he was going to find one area without unusual preachers sooner or later.

THE END


End file.
